No! I'm not a GIRL!
by Kuronekoru
Summary: Chap 5! Apa yang terjadi, ya? Kalau Naruto kena efek dari jurus ninja Iwagakurei jadi seorang WANITA? Konoha gempar deh. Warning : OOC, Lime & Shounen-ai sedikit Di sini, anggap aja Sasuke nggak pernah pergi dari desa. SasuxFem?Naru. dont like dont re
1. Prolog

**Komban wa, minna san!! *soalnya sekarang lagi malam hari nih.***

**Sasuke : Che, Kuro-chii. Kau ini fans beratku, ya?**

**Kuro-chii : Atas dasar apa kau bisa bicara seperti itu, bokong ayam? *padahal bener***

**Sasuke : Huh, buktinya, kau lagi-lagi memasangku sebagai tokoh utama kedua.**

**Naruto : Enak saja! Kuro-chii itu fans ku tahu!**

**Sasuke : Huh, mana buktinya, dobe? Aku menjadi tokoh utama kedua dalam 5 cerita yang dibuatnya. Sedangkan kau? Huh, hanya 3 cerita.**

**Naruto : Huh! Tapi kan aku sering menjadi tokoh utama pertama. Tidak seperti kau, kebanyakan jadi tokoh utama kedua.**

**Sasuke : Che. Yang penting tokoh utama.**

**Gaara : Tinggalkan saja pasangan bodoh seperti mereka, ya, para readers. Saya akan mewakili untuk memulai cerita ini.**

**1**

**2**

**3**

**Enjoy ..**

**Disclaimer : **

**Abang Masashi Kishi Kishi *di timpuk pake bakiaknya bang kishikishi.**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance/Humor**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**Warning : OOC, Lime, Shounen-ai.**

**Di sini, anggap aja Sasuke nggak pernah pergi dari desa. Anggap aja Orochimaru nggak pernah datang. Oke?**

**Summary : **

**Apa yang terjadi, ya? Kalau Naruto kena efek dari jurus ninja Iwagakurei jadi seorang WANITA? Konoha gempar deh.**

**Chap 1 – Prolog**

"Tsunade-sama, apa tidak apa-apa mengerahkan shinobi-shinobi tingkat chuunin dalam misi ini? Bukankah misi ini terlalu berbahaya? Tidakkah seharusnya kita mengerahkan anbu atau jounin seperti Kakashi?" tanya Shizune.

"Tenang saja, Shizune. Team 7, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, dan Sai adalah shinobi-shinobi yang kuat." jawab Tsunade.

"Ta-tapi, Tsunade-sama. Lawan dalam misi kali ini memiliki jurus yang langka."

**Pruufff. **

Setelah mendengar perkataan Shizune, Tsunade menyemburkan kopinya dari mulutnya.

"Apa katamu??"

"Eh, eh. I-iya, lawan dari Iwagakure kali ini, memiliki jurus yang tidak dikenal jenisnya, yang pasti efek jurus ini.." jawab Shizune gelagapan seperti Hinata.

"Apa efeknya??"

"Eh, eh tunggu sebentar.." sahut Shizune sembari membolak-balikkan kertas laporan misi tsb.

"Ee, efek jurusnya.. merubah gender manusia."

**Wuusshhhh…**

Angin menerpa ruangan Hokage. Ruangan itu hening. Di ikuti Tsunade dan Shizune yang sweatdrop.

"Shizune.."

"I-Iya, Tsunade-sama?"

"Aku punya firasat kalau Naruto akan terkena jurus itu."

"I-iya, aku juga memiliki firasat yang sama."

**Braaakkk.**

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang Hokage dibuka dengan keras, mengakibatkan Tsunade dan Shizune tersentak kaget.

"I-ini gawat! Tsunade-sama!" ucap Ebisu.

"Ada apa, Ebisu?"

"Naruto! Naruto si bocah Kyuubi itu! Misi memang sudah tuntas dan berhasil, ta-tapi bocah Kyuubi itu. Pingsan setelah mendapat jurus terakhir dari sang lawan! Padahal, tak ada yang berubah dari Naruto, luka pun tidak. Ninjutsu medis Sakura pun, tak dapat menolong!"

**Hyuuuu..**

Firasat Tsunade dan Shizune terbukti benar. Mereka pun sweatdrop.

**------kuronekoru------**

"Narutoo! Narutooo!! Ayo bangun..! Jangan matii!" jerit Sakura histeris.

"Che, dobe! Jangan bercanda terus! Ayo bangun!" ucap Sasuke 'sedikit' bernada khawatir. Padahal dalam hati Sasuke sudah panik setengah mati.

"Na-Naruto kun." tanpa ekspresi Sai memanggil nama Naruto. Padahal sama seprti Sasuke, dalam hati sudah panik bukan main.

**Braakk.**

Pintu ruang ICU dibuka oleh Tsunade, diikuti Shizune dan Ebisu di belakangnya.

"Tsu-Tsunade-sama? Na-Naruto….."

Tsunade memeriksa Naruto, benar-benar tak ada luka sedikit pun. Masih bernapas, jantungnya berdetak normal, denyut nadi juga normal. Apa gerangan yang terjadi?

"Ebisu! Panggil Hyuuga Neji kemari!"

"Ba-baik, Tsunade-sama."

Ebisu segera membentuk segel, dan menghilang dari ruangan itu.

"Sasuke!"

"Hn."

"Pakai sharinganmu, coba lihat keadaan chakra Naruto."

"Hn."

Sasuke pun memejamkan matanya,

"Sharingan!"

"Menurut sharingan-ku, chakra Naruto normal saja."

"Che. Ternyata Sharingan tak begitu berguna!"

**Pick.**

Urat yang membentuk 3 persimpangan tampak di kepala Sasuke, tanda kemarahannya telah memuncak.

"Kalau bukan Hokage, ku-Chidori dia!" batin Sasuke.

**Poff**

Neji dan Ebisu telah tiba.

"Ada apa? Tsunade-sama?" Neji bertanya.

"Neji, gunakan byakuganmu. Lihatlah keadaan Naruto, apakah ada yang tidak beres pada tubuhnya?"

"Baik."

Neji pun membentuk segel.

"Byakugan!"

"Keadaan chakra normal.. eh!"

"Ada apa Neji??"

"Tampak sedikit berbeda dari biasanya."

"Apanya?"

"Ano, Tsunade-sama. Apa ini benar Naruto?"

"Tentu saja! Memang kenapa?"

"Etto, ta-tapi, kenapa jenis chakranya, chakra wanita?"

"NAAAANNNIIIIIII???" teriak seluruh orang di dalam ruangan itu, minus Tsunade, Shizune, dan Neji.

"Che! Sudah kuduga akan menjadi seperti ini." ucap Tsunade kesal.

"Hu-uft.. kalau begini, artinya besok dia akan berubah menjadi wanita sepenuhnya." dengus Shizune.

"Me-memangnya jurus apa yang digunakan sehingga membuat gender Naruto berubah??"

"Entahlah, masih belum jelas. Hanya diketahui efeknya saja, yah seperti yang terjadi pada Naruto sekarang."

"Na-Naruto.. Menjadi wanita?" batin Sasuke, sambil mikir yang nggak-nggak. (A/N . Ingat! Sasuke sekarang OOC!)

"Naruto-kun menjadi wanita? … aku akan melukisnya nanti." Batin Sai sambil nyengir nggak jelas. (A/N . Sai juga OOC lho!)

Tsunade melirik Naruto frustasi.

"Jashin-sama, apa yang harus kukatakan pada Minato di surga nanti? Bisa-bisa dia menghantuiku tiap malam." batin Tsunade.

"Suster! Bawa Naruto ke ruang rawat biasa. Dan, Sakura!"

"Ha-Hai! Tsunade-sama.."

"Besok, kau dan Ino kuberi misi untuk pergi ke Sunagakure, katakan pada Gaara untuk ikut bekerja sama mencari penawar racun efek jurus ini!"

"Baik. Tsunade-sama."

"Sasuke! Kau temani Naruto di rumah sakit. Dan jelaskan apa yang terjadi padanya setelah ia siuman.

"Hn."

"Sai! Kau pulanglah, beritahukan pada Danzou, ayahmu untuk ikut bekerja sama juga."

"Baik."

Tsunade menghela napas, lalu melihat langit senja yg berwarna oranye. Mengingatkan pada Kyuubi.

"Jashin-sama, apa malam hari Kyuubi juga akan menghantuiku karena membuat tubuh segelnya menjadi wanita? Lindungilah aku Jashin-sama."

"Sasuke!"

"Hn."

"Jadi, bagaimana ceritanya hingga Naruto bisa terkena jurus itu."

"… begini.."

**Flashback.**

**Misi yang diberikan Tsunade pada Team 7 adalah mengalahkan seorang shinobi Iwagakure yang selama ini mengacau di Hoshigakure. Rupanya, misi itu tak berlangsung begitu lama, karena Team 7 tidak perlu repot-repot mencari shinobi itu. sebab, shinobi itu sudah muncul sendiri di hadapannya sekarang.**

"**Hei, lepaskan gadis kecil itu, brengsek." sahut seorang pemuda berambut duren kuning, tak lain adalah Naruto.**

"**Siapa kau? Berani sekali kau memerintahku. Mau cari mati, huh?" sahut shinobi itu.**

"**Apa katamu? Ka—" belum selesai Naruto berbicara, Sasuke sudah menyerang shinobi itu dengan jurus sunshin nya. Dalam sekejab, Sasuke sudah mengarahkan pedang kusanaginya di leher shinobi itu.**

"**Huh, misi dari Hokage, shinobi ini patut dibunuh. Atau tidak?" kata Sasuke datar.**

**Tak disangka, shinobi ini lemah sekali, apa sih yang bisa membuat penduduk Hoshigakure mengeluh?**

"**Misi yang diberikan Hokage, bunuh."**

"**Huh."**

**Wussshhhhh.**

**Jraaabbb.**

***sensor* (A/N . Karena fic ini masih rate T, jadi adegan kerasnya disensor aja ya.)**

"**Ugh.. a-ku masih pu-nya hu-hutang dengan-mu, karena kau sudah meremehkanku, hei! Bo-bocah durian kuning!"kata shinobi itu sambil tersengal-sengal.**

**Ia membentuk segel, begitu cepat hingga sharingan pun tak dapat mengikutinya.**

"**Haatt! ******* no juutsu! (A/N . Sensor lagi, karena jurusnya belum diketahui.)"**

**Shinobi itu mengincar Naruto, alhasil, jurus itu tepat mengenai Naruto. Naruto pun pingsan. Sebelum ajal menjemput, shinobi itu berkata.**

"**Selamat menikmati indahnya.. Neraka…."**

**Sambil tersenyum menyeringai, shinobi itu pun, mati..**

**End of flashback.**

**TBC**

**------kuronekoru------**

**Cuplikan Cheppi 2 ~**

"**Tiiiiddddaaaaaaakkkkkkkkk . . . . !!!!" teriak Naruto histeris.**

"**Tenang Naruto, tenang! Aku bisa menjelaskannya!"**

*****

"**APAA INI?? RAMBUT PANJANG! SUARAKU! KENAPA MELENGKING BEGINI??? *padahal merdu lho* DADA APA INI? KENAPA DADAKU SEPERTI TSUNADE-BAACHAN? DAN LAGI….. DI MANA 'ADIK' KU TERSAYANGGG??? (A/N . Bisa ngerti-kan? 'adik' itu maksudnya apa?)**

*****

"**Mulai hari ini namamu Naruse." ucap Tsunade.**

"**Kenapa??"**

*****

"**Naruto?? Kau tidak apa-apa??" tanya Gaara khawatir.**

"**Ga-Gaara."**

**Gaara Blushing.**

**Nampaknya Gaara telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Naruto—eh, Naruse maksudnya.**

**------kuronekoru------**

**Wah, prolog selesai.**

**Sekarang aku nggak mau ngasih para tokoh buat ngomong!**

**Perasaan saat pembukaan aku dikacangin deh. *ceritanya nangis***

**Gimana ceritanya ?**

**Seru kah ?**

**Jangan lupa review, ya!**

**REVIEW !**


	2. Naruto & Naruse

**Alohalohalohalohiaa minnaa..**

**Bertemu lagi dengan saya, Kuro-chii.**

**Nampaknya banyak yang minta untuk update kilat. Dan seumur-umur, saya sangat senang, karena hanya dalam waktu 14 jam, sudah ada 8 review. *mengelap sebutir air mata terharu***

**Kali ini, setelah memecat Sasukempret itu menjadi pembawa acara fic saya, saya mengangkat Gaara menjadi pembawa acara baru kita. Silahkan, Gaara. *pasang senyum bangga, dichidori Sasuke***

**Gaara : Ehem. Kalau begitu kita mulai acaranya. Pertama, saya akan reply review dari para readers.**

**Kou Todoryu 'Kyuuketsuki' : Ganti rating ? Eh, mas. Nggak janji deh kalau ganti rating ke M. Authornya masih 13 tahun. Sabar, ya. Tunggu 4 tahun lagi. *Gaara ditimpuk***

**Zizi Kirahira Hibiki : Ia, nih authornya udah update kilat. Makasih udah review, ya.**

**Sennin pein : Yaoi Sasunaru? Nggak GaaNaru aja nih, bang? *Gaara ngarep***

**Princess teme : Oke. *Gaara dingin amat***

**Ka Hime Shiseiten : Oke, *disampein kalimatnya ke Naruto* Naruto : Tengs banget Hime-chann ~**

**CCloveRuki : Huh, itu benar sekali. Aku lah yang pasti akan mendapatkan Naruse. *Gaara sombongg***

**ShieRu BancHou : Ini udah di update, authornya update kilat nih. Ya, doakan saya supaya bisa dapetin Naru, ya. *Gaara di chidori Sasuke***

**Fey Namikaze : Ia, ini udah update kilat. Makasih udah review ya.**

**Gaara : acara reply review sudah selesai. Silahkan nikmati yang 1 ini.**

**1**

**2**

**3**

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer : **

**Abang Masashi Kishi Kishi *di timpuk pake bakiaknya bang kishikishi.**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance/Humor**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**Warning : OOC, Lime, Shounen-ai.**

**Di sini, anggap aja Sasuke nggak pernah pergi dari desa. Anggap aja Orochimaru nggak pernah datang. Oke?**

**Summary : **

**Apa yang terjadi, ya? Kalau Naruto kena efek dari jurus ninja Iwagakurei jadi seorang WANITA? Konoha gempar deh.**

**Chapter 2 – Naruto & Naruse**

**Cipp cipp cipp.**

Sinar mentari telah menerpa tubuh Naruto dan Sasuke. Sehingga membuat Sasuke pun terbangun. Alangkah kagetnya ia mendapati Naruto. Rambut yang memanjang sepinggang, dada yang menonjol, wajahnya, manis. Sehingga semburat merah pun muncul di pipi Sasuke.

"Nghh." erang Naruto telah menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya.

"Sudah bangun, dobe?"

"Hmm, apa yang terjadi pa— Iiiieeeee!!!!"

"Na-Naruto, aku bisa jela—"

"Tiiiiddddaaaaaaakkkkkkkkk . . . . !!!!" teriak Naruto histeris.

"Tenang Naruto, tenang! Aku bisa menjelaskannya!" lagi-lagi perkataan Sasuke tidak digubrisnya.

"APAA INI?? RAMBUT PANJANG! SUARAKU! KENAPA MELENGKING BEGINI??? *padahal merdu lho* DADA APA INI? KENAPA DADAKU SEPERTI TSUNADE-BAACHAN? DAN LAGI….. DI MANA 'ADIK' KU TERSAYANGGG??? (A/N . Bisa ngerti-kan? 'adik' itu maksudnya apa?)

"Naruto! Dengar dulu! Kau terkena efek dari jurus shinobi yang kita lawan kemarin!"

"Shi-shinobi?"

Naruto masih berusaha mencerna perkataan Sasuke sejelas-jelasnya, lalu kejadian kemarin itu terlintas di kepalanya.

'**Selamat menikmati.. indahnya neraka..'**

"Tiiiddaaaaakkkkkk…..!!! Teme! Apa tidak ada cara untuk mengembalikan tubuhku ini seperti semula??"

"Tenanglah, dobe. Hokage sedang berusaha mencari solusinya. Sekarang, ayo kita ke ruang hokage."

"Tunggu, dengan tubuh seperti ini??"

"Huh, kenapa? Bukankah kau sering menggunakan oiroke no juutsu yang hasilnya tak beda jauh dengan dirimu yang sekarang ini?"

Naruto sweatdrop.

"Iya juga, ya."

**------kuronekoru------**

Naruto dan Sasuke pun masuk ke dalam ruang Hokage. Di sana ia bertemu dengan Sakura dan Ino. Nampaknya mereka sedang bersiap-siap untuk menjalankan misi.

"Are, Naruto.." ucap Sakura dan Ino, tidak lupa Tsunade dan Shizune secara bersamaan.

"……" tawa mereka meledak.

15 menit berlalu.

Naruto tampak memajukan bawah bibirnya tanda ngambek.

"Sudah, puaskan saja kalian semua tertawa. Huh."

"Pfft.. Gomen gomen. Ehem.. Naruto, dengan baju itu kau terlihat sungguh lucu. Ganti bajumu dengan baju ini." perintah Tsunade, menyodorkan sebuah baju berwarna oranye.

"Baju ini? Ini kan baju perempuan! Aku tidak mau!"

"Pakai dulu baju ini, nanti akan kujelaskan alasannya. Tak ada penolakan!"

"Huuh!"

Akhirnya Naruto pun memakai baju itu, Mirip dengan baju Naruto yang lama, tetapi baju itu tak berlengan, dengan celana pendek setengah paha. Lalu sarung tangan seperti milik Kakashi berwarna oranye. Naruto terlihat lebih, ah tidak! Sangat manis malahan. Sanggup membuat semburat merah muncul di muka Sasuke. Jantungnya pun berdetak kencang. Lalu Sasuke segera memalingkan mukanya.

"Sesuai dugaanku, mirip sekali dengan Kushina-san." sahut Kakashi berjongkok di jendela ruang Hokage.

"Fuh, kau menyadarinya juga, Kakashi." sahut Tsunade.

"Huh, kalau begini tidak ada keren-kerennya. Sakura, kau bawa perban? Dan Ino, kau punya 2 ikat rambut?" pinta Naruto.

"Ada." sahut mereka berdua sambil menyodorkan apa yang diminta Naruto.

Naruto membalutkan perban tsb ke kedua kakinya, dari pinggiran celananya sampai ke pergelangan kakinya. Tidak lupa ia memperban kedua sikutnya hingga mirip seperti yang di gunakan di sikut Sakura. Lalu ia menguncir 2 rambutnya ke atas, rupanya tak jauh beda dengan saat ia menggunakan oiroke no juutsu.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto sambil menggerakkan tubuhnya bolak balik kiri ke kanan.

Sasuke sudah tidak dapat menahan hidungnya yang hampir mimisan.

"Fufu, kalau begitu, mulai sekarang namamu Naruse."

"Ke-kenapa??"

"Kau tahu kan, sebagai jinchuuriki kyuubi. Kau selalu diincar oleh organisasi Akatsuki." sahut Shikamaru muncul Dario balik pintu ruang Hokage.

"Shikamaru??"

"Ya, itu benar sekali. Dengan perubahanmu menjadi wanita, otomatis kekuatanmu itu akan berkurang. Itu akan menjadi celah bagi Akatsuki untuk mendapatkan Jinchuuriki Kyuubi. Karena itu, kita akan buat seolah-olah Naruto sedang melaksanakan misi yang cukup lama, dan statusmu akan kuubah. Sekarang kau bukan Naruto, tapi Naruse. Lalu, Sasuke akan menjagamu. Ia akan tinggal di apartemen-mu sampai kau kembali menjadi lelaki. Hanya untuk antisipasi saja." jelas Tsunade panjang.

Naruto dan Sasuke mengangguk setuju.

"Sebenarnya pun semalam aku tak bisa tidur tenang, karena Minato dan Kyuubi itu menhantuiku semalam. Hiks Hiks." (A/N . Tsunade OOC)

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu pun sweatdrop mendengarnya.

**Braakk**

"Naruto!"

Mendengar bunyi pintu dibuka dengan keras, semua pandangan orang di dalam ruangan itu tertuju pada lelaki yang muncul dari pintu itu. Gaara, ya. Setelah menerima surat dari Tsunade tentang apa yang terjadi pada Naruto, Gaara segera berangkat ke Konoha. Nampaknya Gaara yang sudah menganggap Naruto seperti adiknya sendiri itu kelewat khawatir. Hingga meninggalkan tugasnya sebagai Kazekage di Sunagakure.

"Naruto?? Kau tidak apa-apa??" tanya Gaara khawatir.

"Ga-Gaara." Ucap Naruto.

Gaara Blushing. (A/N . Gaara di sini OOC. Jangan protes! Hehe.)

Nampaknya Gaara telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Naruto—eh, Naruse maksudnya.

"Si-siapa kau?" tanya Gaara.

"Ini aku Gaara. Naruto, Naruto! Tapi mulai sekarang aku akan menggunakan nama Naruse."

"Naruto kau, manis sekali." ucap Gaara sambil blushing tentunya.

"Eh, eh, Gaara sadar aku ini lelaki."

"Aku tahu."

Sasuke sudah mengarahkan deathglare-nya pada Gaara, namun tak digubrisnya. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke memeluk Naruse dari belakang dan menariknya menjauh dari Gaara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke?" dengus Gaara kesal.

"Hanya menjaga Naruto dari marabahaya." jawab Sasuke datar.

Tampak segaris listrik tatapan bersaing antara Gaara dan Sasuke.

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu sweatdrop melihat kelakuan Gaara dan Sasuke yang memperebutkan Naruto.

"Yak! Stop ber-nostalgianya!" sahut Tsunade mengheningkan semuanya.

"Gaara, sebagai Kazekage, apa kau tidak apa-apa meninggalkan desa?" tanya Tsunade.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kankurou sudah menggantikanku, ia juga titip salam untuk Naruto, katanya dia ikut khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto."

"Sakura! Ino!"

"Hai!"

"Aku perintahkan pada kalian, untuk segera berangkat ke Sunagakure."

Dalam sekejab pun mereka pergi dari ruang Hokage.

"Gaara, kau akan tinggal di apartemen Naruto bersama Sasuke untuk menjaga Naruto."

"Baik."

"Apa? Bukankah aku saja sudah cukup, Hokage?"

"Berdua lebih baik daripada hanya 1 orang Sasuke."

"Che."

Gaara tersenyum pada Sasuke penuh kemenangan.

"Kalau begitu aku dan Shikamaru akan mengumumkan secara tersembunyi pada penduduk Konoha tentang kejadian ini." sahut Kakashi."

"Kalau begitu, laksanakan!"

"Che, mendoukusei.." sahut Shikamaru malas.

"Kalian bertiga boleh pergi sekarang."

**-----kuronekoru------**

Sasuke, Gaara, dan Naruse pun keluar dari ruang Hokage. Naruse berjalan diapit oleh 2 pengawalnya, yakni Gaara dan Sasuke. Naruse sungguh tidak nyaman berjalan seperti ini. Karena aliran listris terus menerus mengalir bolak-balik dari Gaara dan Sasuke. Karena itu, ia segera mengambil topic lain.

"A-ayo kita ke kedai Ichiraku!"

Saat perjalanan ke kedai Ichiraku, semua penduduk terpana melihat Naruse. Lalu, di sana mereka bertemu Rock Lee.

"Oi, Sasuke, Gaara! Dan…"

Setelah melihat Naruse, hati Lee langsung berbunga-bunga dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus, ia langsung berkata.

"Nona manis, maukah kau menjadi pasangan sehidup sematiku?"

Perkataan Lee segera disambut dengan tendangan kaki Gaara dan Sasuke yang mendarat tepat di wajah Lee. Malang sekali nasib pemuda itu.

"Jangan coba-coba mendekati Naruse."

Naruto, eh—Naruse sweatdrop melihat kejadian ironis itu.

**TBC**

**------kuronekoru------**

**Cuplikan Cheppi 3 ~**

"**Sa-Sasuke.. a-apa yang kau lakukan.. Kau ter-terlalu dekat."**

"**Naruto.. Naruse.." ucap Sasuke lirih sambil terus mendekati Naruse.**

"**Uh, bau alcohol. Sa-Sasuke, jangan-jangan kau.."**

**Tanpa menggubris perkataan Naruse, Sasuke langsung mencium bibir Naruto.**

*****

"**Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Naruse!" sahut Gaara.**

*****

**(A/N . Di Cheppi 3 kayaknya bakal ada sedikit LIME deh. Bukan LEMON lho!)**

**------kuronekoru------**

**Gomenasaii minnaa…….**

**Chapter 2 ini pendek, tetapi updatenya kilat, kok.**

**Nggak apa-apa ya? *dihajar massal***

**Oh, ya.**

**Jangan lupa Review, ya.**

**REVIEW**

**Makin banyak REVIEW, makin kilat updatenya ^^**


	3. Failed

**Aloha minna…**

**Kurocchi kangen sama para readers .**

**Kuro baru sembuh dari penyakit DBD.**

**Gara-gara Kuro suka ngetik fic sampai digigiti nyamuk nih.**

**Nggak nyangkanya ada nyamuk aedes aegepthy *bener ga tulisannya ?.?***

**Kuro menepati janji, Kuro udah ngelanjutin fic ini. Kuro anak baik *demam tobi mode : on***

**Reply review dari para readers yang gga pake id review nya :D**

**Ketsueki kira : Kyaa, ini udah di update ~ tetep SasuNaru koqq , pasti itu .**

**-aMaKaMi yOsHiMiTsU fUjOsHi- : Yoroshiku :D . Okee, kuro usahain bikin kaya gituu . wah? Otanjoubi omedattou ! sorry kuro telatt . . makacii uda review yaa .**

**Namikaze lin_chan : Arigattou, wah iyaa. Kuro sampe nosebleed liadnyaa. Pasti ituu :D**

**Uchiha saa chan : Hhahaha, Sasu jadi abang sasa chan? Kalo gitu sasa adik ipar kuro *dichidori sasuke* Sasuke : gue Cuma milik Naruto tau! (A/N . Kejamm……)**

**Lia ChaChoo UzuChiha : Gomen nee . Nanti rasanya ada adegan yaoi nya kok .. huhuu.. maafin Kuro… *nangis nangis gajee***

**Okee !**

**Kita langsung ajah mulai ceritanya !**

**1**

**2**

**3**

**Let's Read!**

**Disclaimer : **

**Abang Masashi Kishi Kishi *di timpuk pake bakiaknya bang kishikishi.**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance/Humor**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**Warning : **

**OOC, Lime, Shounen-ai. Don't like don't read!**

**Di sini, anggap aja Sasuke nggak pernah pergi dari desa. Anggap aja Orochimaru nggak pernah datang. Oke?**

**Summary : **

**Apa yang terjadi, ya? Kalau Naruto kena efek dari jurus ninja Iwagakure jadi seorang WANITA? Konoha gempar deh.**

**Chapter 2 – Failed**

"Ahh.. Kenyangnya… Ramen Ichiraku memang selalu enak.." ucap Naruse sambil tersenyum kenyang.

"Hoeecckkk.." Gaara dan Sasuke tampaknya muntah. Jelas saja, tadi mereka berlomba makan ramen dengan Naruse. Gaara hanya sanggup menghabiskan 2 mangkuk. Sasuke 3 mangkuk. Lee 5 mangkuk. Naruse.. 10 MANGKUK !! Dia bilang lapar sekali setelah baru siuman dari rumah sakit.

"Hiks hiks.. Uangku.." ucap Lee sambil menangis melihat dompetnya yang makin menipis.

"Sudahlah, kau sendiri kan yang minta mentraktir Naruse." kata Gaara sembari menepuk pundak Lee.

"Baiklahh.. Terimakasih, ya traktirannya Lee! Ayo teme, Gaara! Kita ke apartemenku!"

'Apartemen? Oh ya, kita bertiga kan akan serumah mulai saat ini.' batin Sasuke.

'Tidak akan kubiarkan Sasuke macam-macam pada Naruse.' batin Gaara.

**------kuronekoru------**

Sesampainya di apartemen Naruse, mereka pun mulai menata barang. Sasuke sekamar dengan Gaara, walau sebelumnya ditentang oleh mereka berdua, tapi mereka tak bisa menentang Naruse.

3 hari telah berlalu, semuanya berjalan lancar-lancar saja. Sampai akhirnya Tsunade menghubungi Sasuke, Sakura dan Ino telah berhasil membuat obat penawar jurus tsb. Tapi masih perlu dicoba apa obat tsb manjur atau tidak. Karena itu Tsunade menyuruh Sasuke mengambil obat tsb di atas meja Tsunade. Dan Gaara yang menjaga Naruse, ditentukan dengan jankenpong tuh.

"Huh, sial. Kenapa juga sih harus ditentukan dengan jankenpong. Aku kan tak begitu pandai dengan adu seperti itu." omel Sasuke sambil melompati atap-atap menuju ruang Hokage.

"Kalau Gaara sampai macam-macam akan kubunuh dia." tambahnya.

Sasuke pun sampai di ruang hokage, ia malah mendapati Tsunade tertidur sambil ngiler-ngiler di mejanya. Sasuke takut membangunkannya karena kata Sakura Tsunade sangat seram kalau tidurnya diganggu.

Namun tampaknya ada sedikit masalah. Ada 2 botol yang sangat mirip di atas meja Tsunade. Nampaknya Sasuke bingung mencari yang mana obat Naruse.

"Yang mana obatnya nih? Sudahlah yang ini sajalah."

Sasuke sembarang mengambil salah satu dari botol tsb, lalu kembali ke apartemen Naruse.

Di saat itu, Gaara. Ia telah di hubungi Tsunade untuk segera ke ruangannya. Nampaknya ada masalah yang gawat.

"Ada apa? Tsunade-sama?"

"Gaara! Apa kau bertemu Sasuke sepanjang perjalanan?"

"Tidak.. nampaknya Sasuke menggunakan sunshin no juutsu sehingga ia berjalan begitu cepat dan tak terlihat."

"Aduh! Ini benar-benar gawat….."

"Memangnya ada masalah?"

"Sasuke salah membawa obat Naruse! Ia membawa sake ku!"

"Eh??"

**-------kuronekoru-------**

Sasuke telah sampai di apartemen Naruto, saat ia hendak masuk ke kamar Naruse, ia mendapati pintu kamarnya terkunci.

"Dobe, buka pintunya. Obatnya sudah kubawa."

"Tidak teme! Obat itu pasti pahit! Aku tak mau meminumnya.

"Sebegitu bencinya kah dengan sesuatu yang pahit sampai-sampai kau tak mau meminum obat penyembuhmu sendiri, dobe?"

"Tapi aku paling benci dengan yang namanya obat!"

"Obat ini tidak pahit, dobe."

"Bohong! Itu pasti pahit!"

"Tidak, dobe.."

"Kalau begitu kau coba saja dulu, kalau tidak pahit baru aku mau minum."

'Huh, mendokusei.. *sejak kapan Sasuke ketularan Shikamaru??*

Sasuke pun meminum obat itu seteguk.

**5 menit berlalu..**

"Teme?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Teme? Sudah kau minum obatnya?"

Lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Oi! Teme, kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Naruse mulai khawatir.

"TEME!!"

Naruse pun membuka pintu kamarnya..

Alhasil ia menemukan Sasuke berdiri terdiam di depan pintu kamar Naruse, dengan wajah.. merah? Apa yang terjadi padanya?

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mendekati Naruse, Naruse pun semakin mundur dan terus mundur. Lalu Sasuke menutup pintu kamar Naruse. Lalu melanjutkan mendekati Naruse hingga ia terpojok.

"Sa-Sasuke.. a-apa yang kau lakukan.. Kau ter-terlalu dekat."

"Naruto.. Naruse.." ucap Sasuke lirih sambil terus mendekati Naruse.

"Uh, bau alcohol. Sa-Sasuke, jangan-jangan kau.."

Tanpa menggubris perkataan Naruse, Sasuke langsung mencium bibir Naruto.

"Sa-Sasu.." di sela-sela ciumannya, Naruse berusaha memanggil Sasuke. Namun tak digubrisnya.

'Uh! Rasa sake! Sasuke minum obatku atau sake sih?' batin Naruse.

Naruse berusaha memberontak, namun tenaga Sasuke lebih besar darinya. Naruse mulai kehabisan napas, dan mulai membuka mulutnya itu menjadi kesempatan bagi Sasuke untuk memasukkan lidahnya. Hingga mereka saling bertukar saliva dan mengharuskan Naruse menelan saliva Sasuke.

"Um! Sa..Sasu..ke!"

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Naruse dibuka dengan sangat keras oleh Gaara.

"Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Naruse!" sahut Gaara.

Gaara mendapati Sasuke mencium Naruse, Gaara segera menggerakkan pasirnya dan mengekang Sasuke menjauhi Naruse.

Sasuke tak melawan Gaara, ya ia mabuk.. Sasuke tidak tahan hal yang berbau alcohol. Dulu ia pernah dijejali sake oleh Itachi dan teman-teman se-geng akatsukinya, dan itu membuat Sasuke memberontak hebat dan hampir menghancurkan seisi kamar Itachi. Itu semua dilakukan tanpa sadar, alias mabuk..

"Kau tak apa-apa Naruse??" tanya Gaara khawatir.

Naruse tak menjawab pertanyaan Gaara, ia hanya terduduk, menundukkan kepalanya, dan blushing?

Mari kita lihat pikiran Naruse.

**Naruse's POV**

'Sasuke?'

'Sasu-teme?'

'Apa yang tadi Ia lakukan padaku?'

'Menciumku?'

'HE STOLE MY FIRST KISS!!!'

'AAAAAAAAAA'

'Mau dikemanakan mukaku ini??'

**End of Naruse's POV**

"Naruse? Naruto?"

"Tak.. Tak apa.."

"Sasuke salah membawa obatmu, ia malah membawa sake Tsunade-sama. Tapi kenapa ia yang meminumnya?"

"Aku menyuruhnya untuk mencicipi obat itu."

"Ya sudah, kita sadarkan dulu pantat ayam ini."

Menggunakan pasirnya, Gaara mengambil segelas air di dapur, memegangnya lalu menyiramkannya di wajah Sasuke.

**BYUUUURRR**

"Buaahh! Apa yang kau lakukan, baka!"

"Seharusnya aku yang tanyakan itu!"

"Uh. Kepalaku sakit, apa yang terjadi tadi."

"Kau sudah mencium Naruse, bodoh!"

"Eh??"

Sasuke melihat Naruse, keadaan Naruse : rambut sedikit berantakan, risleting baju Naruse terbuka sedikit, wajah Naruse bersemu merah, dan lagi bibirnya merah dan basah? Sasuke menelan ludahnya, pipinya semerah buah kesukaannya, tomat.

'Aaah! Apa yang aku lakukan! Aku bodohhhh , bodohhh !!' batin Sasuke, benar-benar tak seperti Uchiha.

"Kalau begitu ini obatmu, Naruse. Ayo diminum." ucap Gaara sambil menyodorkan botol obat tsb pada Naruse.

Naruse menerima obat itu dengan gemetar, lalu menelan ludahnya.

**DEG DEG.**

**DEG DEG.**

**DEG DEG.**

**15 Menit berlalu..**

"AAH! Kelamaan! Sini obatnya!" Sasuke yang bosan menunggun mengambil paksa obat Naruse lalu meminum—ah bukan. Lalu langsung mencium Naruse, lagi? Rupanya Sasuke mentransferkan obat itu dari mulut ke mulut dengan Naruse. What the hell?? Sasuke masih mabukkah? Itu masih rahasiaa. *dikeplak readers*

Gaara cengo melihat adegan mesum *ditampar* maaf ralat, adegan yang dilakukan Naruse dan Sasuke tsb. Naruse dan Sasuke blushing? Tiba-tiba ada seberkas cahaya menyelimuti Naruse, alhasil ia berubah kembali.. menjadi laki-laki.

Naruse.. eh Naruto meloncat-loncat kegirangan. Sasuke dan Gaara hanya bisa cengo melihat.. ehem! Naruto dengan baju wanita..

Otomatis mereka berdua tertawa terbahak-bahak. Naruto blushing lagi. Lalu ia pun mengganti bajunya, dan pergi ke ruang hokage.

"Hmm, jadi obatnya berhasil, ya.. ngomong-ngomong adakah sesuatu yang terjadi tadi?" tanya Tsunade.

"Ah, kalau itu.."

Naruto menginjak kaki Gaara.

"Ittai!"

"Tak ada apa-apa kok, Tsunade baa-chan. Gaara datang tepat waktu. Hehehe.." Naruto nyengir. Sasuke kembali blushing.

"Misi telah selesai. Kalau begitu lebih baik aku mengemasi barang-barangku dan pulang lagi ke Suna."

'Bagus pergi sana jauh-jauh.' batin Sasuke senang. Benar-benar Sasuke OOC *dichidori*.

"Yah.. Secepat itukah Gaara?" sahut Naruto sambil terlihat sedih.

"Iya, gomen Naruto. Menjadi Kazekage sibuk sekali." sahut Gaara sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Huuh.."

Gaara tersenyum kecil lalu mencium pipi Naruto dengan cepat? Alhasil Naruto blushing, semua yang ada di ruangan itu cengo termasuk Sasuke.

"Hehe, aku pasti akan mengunjungimu lagi, Naruto.." ucap Gaara. Wah Gaara bener-bener OOC *sebelum diserang Gaara Kurocchi udah kabur duluan*

'Kubunuh setan iniiii!!!' batin Sasuke.

**------kuronekoru-------**

Hanya dalam waktu 2 ½ jam, berita Naruto telah berubah kembali sudah meluas. Nampaknya ada yang kecewa dan ada juga yang senang. 80% yang kecewa laki-laki tuh.

Setelah ½ jam berlalu, tepatnya 3 jam setelah kejadian itu, Naruto, Sasuke, Tsunade dan Shizune telah mengantarkan Gaara sampai depan gerbang Konoha.

"Hati-hati di jalan, ya, bakasuna (baka akasuna) !" ucap Sasuke dengan senyum khas Uchihanya itu.

"Huh, tampaknya kau senang sekali ya, pantat ayam." Gaara membalas.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya!" tambah Gaara.

"Sampai jumpa, Gaa—" belum selesai Naruto berkata, tiba-tiba seberkas cahaya kembali menyelimuti Naruto, alhasil kalian tahu apa yang terjadi? Ya. Rambut Naruto kembali memanjang, dadanya kembali membentuk 2 buah gunung, dan 'adik' kecilnya kembali menghilang. Semua yang ada di sana cengo melihat Naruto.

"Hai.. Welcome back… Na-ru-se." ucap Sasuke dengan wajah sewot.

"Haah, tampaknya aku tak jadi pulang." sahut Gaara sambil tersenyum?

"Huh, dan aku harus bekerja keras lagi mencari penawar racun tsb." Timpal Tsunade.

"TIIIIIIIDDDDDDAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK….!!!!!!!"

**TBC**

**------kuronekoru------**

**Cuplikan Cheppi 4 ~**

"**Hyaaaaaaaaaa… teme! Awaaasss!"**

"**Bodoh! Hati-hati dobe! Hwaaaaa!"**

**Alhasil Naruse menimpa tubuh Sasuke. Dan kalian tahu apa yang terjadi? KISS! Naruse kembali berciuman dengan Sasuke. Gaara menjatuhkan sumpitnya.**

**Naruse segera melepaskan ciumannya dari Sasuke dan berdiri, tiba-tiba seberkas cahaya kembali menyelimuti Naruse.**

"**Cahaya ini.."**

"**Jangan-jangan.."**

**Ya.. Naruse kembali berubah.. menjadi laki-laki.**

'**Apa arti dari ciuman itu?? Kenapa hanya ciuman Sasuke yang bisa membuat Naruto kembali berubah? Sedangkan aku tak bisa?' batin Gaara.**

**------kuronekoru------**

**Jangan lupa REVIEW nya yaa minna-sann ~**

**Oh, ya.**

**Kalau readers berkenan..**

**Baca fic oneshot pertama ku yaa.**

**Pair nya NaruSasu.**

**Pedophile.**

**Hehe.**

**Arigattou minna.**


	4. Rival, Sasuke vs Gaara

**Nipa~~**

**Aloha minna ~**

**Kurocchi update kilat nih.**

**Di Bali lagi ada sejenis hari raya Galungan & Kuningan apalah gitu kuro gga ngerti, kuro bukan Bali asli ?.?**

**Jadi sekolah Kuro libur 2 minggu.**

**Yosh!**

**Bisa begadang buat fic XD**

**Sasuke akan me reply review dari readers yang tidak pakai id login.**

**Silahkan Sasu-bokong ayam *dichidori***

**Dasar Kurocchi tak tahu diri, udah gga di gaji, masih ngejek pula.**

**^_^ : Arigattou review-nya y. fic ini tidak bisa dipindah rated, Kurocchi the author of this fic masih 13 tahun alias di bawah umur. Menurut info yang didapat sih, LIME masih bisa dicantumkan di rated T+. Masih belum bisa M, Maaf ya.**

**UchihaUzumaki SasuNaru : Arigattou reviewnya ya. Fic ini akan terus berlanjut.**

**Kalo gitu langsung aja,**

**1**

**2**

**3**

**4**

**ENJOY**

**Disclaimer : **

**Abang Masashi Kishi Kishi *di timpuk pake bakiaknya bang kishikishi.**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance/Humor**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**Warning : OOC, Lime, Shounen-ai.**

**Di sini, anggap aja Sasuke nggak pernah pergi dari desa. Anggap aja Orochimaru nggak pernah datang. Oke?**

**Summary : **

**Apa yang terjadi, ya? Kalau Naruto kena efek dari jurus ninja Iwagakurei jadi seorang WANITA? Konoha gempar deh.**

**Chapter 4 – Rival, Sasuke vs Gaara**

Saat sarapan, Naruse nampak lesu sejak kejadian kemarin. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Obat ramuan itu ternyata hanya mampu mempertahankan wujud laki-laki Naruse selama 3 jam. Bayangkan! 3 jam! Sungguh waktu yang singkat untuk kehidupan seorang laki-laki.

"Hhhh.." Naruse menghela napas.

"Naruse, sampai kapan kau akan menghela napas seperti itu? ini sudah yang ke-10 kalinya, kan. Apa masakanku kurang enak?" tanya Gaara.

Mana mungkin masakan Gaara kurang enak. Masakan Gaara adalah masakan terenak di dunia, tapi tentu saja kedua setelah ramen Ichiraku bagi Naruse. Begini begini, Gaara itu pemenang kontes juru masak termuda dalam sejarah blab la bla Kuro nggak ngerti.

"Bu-bukan begitu. Ini enak, sangat enak malah.."

"Hm? Apa mungkin kau tidak suka sup tomat yang di minta Sasuke untuk kubuatkan ini?"

Sasuke tersedak tomatnya.

'Eh? Apakah Naruse lesu gara-gara aku?' batin Sasuke bad feeling mode : on.

"Tidak! Ini enak banget."

"Ah, iyaa. Naruse kan lebih suka jagung ketimbang tomat. Mungkin sebaiknya besok aku buatkan sup jagung saja.." tambah Gaara lagi tak menggubris perkataan Naruse, ia malah asik sendiri dengan firasatnya.

"Sudah kubilang bukan seperti itu, Gaara! Dengarkan aku!" sahut Naruse sudah kesal sambil menggebrak meja makan.

"Eh?? I-iya.." Gaara dan Sasuke tercengang melihat kelakuan Naruse.

"Huff, kalian tahu kan.. Menjadi seorang wanita itu.. Melelahkan."

Hening.

"Obat itu tidak manjur, hanya mampu bertahan 3 jam." Tambah Naruse.

Hening lagi.

"Aku.. Tidak akan pernah lagi menjadi seorang lelaki.."

Hening.

Aura gelap menyelimuti Naruse. Sasuke dan Gaara saling berpandangan, mereka iba pada Naruse. Tapi nampaknya mereka tak ingin Naruse lebih cepat kembali menjadi lelaki? *ditampar*. Lalu mereka memutuskan untuk menghibur Naruse.

"A—Ah! Mau tambah teh hijaunya Na—Naruse?" ucap Gaara.

"A—Atau supnya?" tambah Sasuke. (A/N . Sejak kapan Gaara dan Sasuke jadi duo gelagapan gitu? ?.?)

"Tidaaakk perrrrllluuuuu……." Ucap Naruse lemas, berdiri hendak meninggalkan meja makan. Saking lemasnya, ia sampai tersandung kakinya sendiri. So, kalian tahu apa yang terjadi?

"Hyaaaaaaaaaa… teme! Awaaasss!"

"Bodoh! Hati-hati dobe! Hwaaaaa!"

Alhasil Naruse menimpa tubuh Sasuke. Dan kalian tahu apa yang terjadi? KISS! Naruse kembali berciuman dengan Sasuke. Gaara menjatuhkan sumpitnya. Matanya membulat. Cengo melihat adegan mesum *dichidori* maaf ralat, adegan kiss antara Sasuke dan Naruse.

Naruse segera melepaskan ciumannya dari Sasuke dan berdiri, tiba-tiba seberkas cahaya kembali menyelimuti Naruse.

"Cahaya ini.."

"Jangan-jangan.."

Ya.. Naruse kembali berubah.. menjadi laki-laki.

"Ba—bagaimana bisa?" Naruto saling berpandangan dengan Sasuke dan Gaara.

Hening.

"Ciuman itu.." tambah Sasuke.

"Mungkin saja.." timpal Gaara.

"Kita harus bicarakan ini dengan Tsunade baa-chan!"

**------kuronekoru------**

Setelah berganti baju, dan membereskan bekas sarapan. Mereka bertiga berangkat ke kantor hokage. Di ruang hokage rupanya ada Sai, Sakura, dan Kakashi-sensei. Tsunade yang melihat Naruto pun cengo, lalu Naruto pun nyengir dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dengan wajah semerah tomat, begitu pula dengan Sasuke, lalu Gaara? Ia hanya ngambek.

"Hm, jadi kau berubah setelah berciuman dengan Sasuke, Naruto?"

'Wah, Sasuke kau rupanya hebat juga.' Batin Sai sambil senyum-senyum ga jelas.

"I-iyahh.." wajah Naruto lebih merah dari pada tomat. Ia baru sempat blushing mengingat kejadian tadi ia tak sempat blushing karena sudah keburu kaget oleh seberkas cahaya yang muncul menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Apa saat kau meminum obat itu kau juga—"

"Ya, aku meminumkan obat itu lewat mulut ke mulut, sama saja dengan berciuman." Sahut Sasuke memotong perkataan Tsunade dengan wajah merah semerah tomat pula.

'Yare yare.. Sudah kuduga..' batin Kakashi.

"Hhhh.. Hantu Minato pasti akan muncul lagi dalam mimpiku malam ini kalau mengetahui anaknya, ehem! Alah lebih baik tidak usah dilanjutkan." Timpal Tsunade.

'Kyaaaa.. Kyaaaa.. coba aku sempat memfoto adegan yaoi mereka.' Batin Sakura, rupanya dia seorang fujoshi.

"Huhh, lalu gimana dong, Tsunade baa-chan?"

Tsunade berpikir sejenak.

"Kita lihat perkembangannya, berapa lama kau akan tahan dengan wujud laki-lakimu."

Mereka pun menunggu,

1 jam

2 jam

Yak! Di tambah 1 jam berubahnya Naruto di rumahnya, sekarang adalah jam ke 3. Rupanya tebakan Tsunade benar, seberkas cahaya kembali muncul menyelimuti tubuh Naruto. Naruto pun kembali menjadi Naruse. Ia tampak menghela napas.

"Kalau begitu, beginilah kesimpulannya, setiap dicium oleh Sasuke…" ucap Tsunade.

"Kau akan berubah menjadi laki-laki lagi." Kata Sai masih dengan senyumnya.

"Tiap 3 jam kau akan kembali menjadi Naruse.." sahut Kakashi.

"Jadi tiap 3 jam kau harus berciuman dengan Sasuke, Naruto!" tambah Sakura senyum-senyum ala fujoshi.

'Kyaaaaa, aku punya banyak kesempatan memfoto mereka berciuman. Nanti biar kutunjukkan pada Sai.' Batin Sakura. Luar biasa, rupanya Sai pun adalah seorang fudanshi ==" . benar-benar dunia fic buatan saya, gajenya minta ampuun.

"UUUUAAAAPPPAAAAA?????" Naruto berteriak superhyperduperblablabla kerasnya sukses membuat seluruh yang ada di ruangan itu menutup telinganya.

Sasuke nyengir mesum *dasar pervert!*, dan Gaara? Readers tahu sendiri kan.. Gaara serem, aura hitam menyelimutinya.

**------kuronekoru------**

Malam itu, mereka bertiga bercanda tawa sambil nonton tv acara opera van java. Entah bagaimana caranya Naruto membuat Gaara nggak marah lagi? Emang udah bakat Naruto tuh. Eh? Naruto? Oh, rupanya Sasuke sudah memulai kegiatan pervert *diamaterasu* maaf ralat, kegiatan mencium tiap 3 jamnya dengan senang hati pada Naruto. Dan Naruto? Tentu saja.. ah readers juga udah pada tahu.

Mereka terus menonton tv sampai akhirnya tertidur bertiga di ruang tamu. Sasuke di atas sofa sebelah kiri tertidur, Gaara di tengahnya, dan Naruto? Bersandar di bahu Gaara.. Haiiis, Gaara pasti serasa terbang ke langit ke-7 kalau ia bangun nanti.

Pukul 2 malam.. pagi.. ah terserahlah! Gaara terbangun karena merasa ada yang basah di bahu kanannya, rupanya bahu Gaara basah akan ilet Naruto.. eh! Naruse?? Oh, ya ya. Sudah lewat 3 jam, pastinya ia kan berubah, kan.

**Gaara's POV**

'Tiap 3 jam Naruto akan berubah menjadi Naruse.'

'Jika dicium Sasuke ia akan berubah kembali menjadi Naruto, laki-laki.'

'Tapi..'

'Apa hanya bisa dicium oleh Sasuke?'

'….'

**End of Gaara's POV**

Gaara mencondongkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruse, makin lama makin dekat. Kedua bibir itu bertemu, Naruto dan Gaara. Gaara melumat bibir lembut Naruse, dalam tidurnya Naruse terlihat mengerang kecil. 5 menit.. nampaknya Gaara sudah kehabisan napas. Ia melepas ciuman itu, berharap seberkas cahaya kembali muncul menyelimuti Naruse. Namun apa yang telah terjadi? Tak ada reaksi apapun dari Naruse.

'Apa arti dari ciuman itu?? Kenapa hanya ciuman Sasuke yang bisa membuat Naruto kembali berubah? Sedangkan aku tak bisa?' batin Gaara.

"Huh, jadi hanya aku yang bisa mengubah Naruse menjadi Naruse, ya.." terdengar suara dari belakang Gaara, Gaara tersentak mendengarnya, tak lain pemilik suara itu adalah Sasuke.

Gaara menoleh ke belakang, telah nampak Sasuke dengan wajah sedikit marah.

"Ka—Kau melihatnya?" tanya Gaara gugup.

"JELAS. Dari AWAL hingga AKHIR perbuatan mesummu itu *hei! Kamu juga mesum!*"

"….." Gaara kembali menoleh pada Naruse yang masih tertidur pulas.

"Mungkin ciuman itu mempunyai arti tersendiri.." sahut Sasuke sambil berjalan mendekati Naruse.

"…. Mungkin juga hanya bisa di lakukan oleh orang yang.." ucap Sasuke member jeda pada kalimatnya lalu mencium Naruse.

Seberkas cahaya kembali menyelimuti Naruse, ia berubah menjadi Naruto, laki-laki. Gaara tercengang melihatnya, membuang mukanya, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto hendak menuju kamarnya.

"….. Naruto CINTAI.." tambah Sasuke melanjutkan kalimatnya yang tadi sambil melihat kearah Gaara.

Gaara menghentikan langkahnya. Menoleh kearah Sasuke lalu berkata.

"Aku tak akan kalah darimu, Uchiha Sasuke. Aku akan mendapatkan Naruto dengan cara APAPUN."

"Aku tak akan pernah membiarkan hal itu terjadi, Sabaku No Gaara. Naruto hanya milikku. Hanya MILIKKU seorang!"

Gaara tak menggubris perkataan Sasuke lalu masuk ke kamarnya meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto di ruang tamu.

'Aku.. Uchiha Sasuke.. akan bersumpah.." batin Sasuke sambil mengambil selembar selimut, berjalan kearah Naruto yang tertidur pulas lalu duduk di sampingnya, menyandarkan kepala Naruto di kedua pahanya sebagai bantalan kepala Naruto, menyelimutinya. 1 selimut berdua.

'Bersumpah menjaga Naruto seumur hidup dan menjadi pendamping setianya…' batin Sasuke melanjutkan yang tadi.

Sasuke melihat wajah Naruto yang tertidur, damai.. itulah yang tampak di wajah Naruto saat ini. Lalu Sasuke kembali mencium bibir Naruto. Ah! Kesalahan fatal.. Naruto kembali menjadi Naruse. Rupanya selain bisa mengubah Naruse – Naruto, ternyata Sasuke bisa juga mengubah Naruto – Naruse.

'Fufufu. Jadi seperti mainan saja.' batin Sasuke dengan senyum khas Uchihanya.

"Oyasumi, my lovely dobe." ucap Sasuke sambil kembali mencium Naruse *lagi?? Dasar pervert! Teme pervert!! *ditamparr* * alhasil Naruse berubah menjadi Naruto lagi.

Mulai malam ini, Naruto resmi menjadi mainan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

**TBC**

**-------kuronekoru-------**

**Nggak ada cuplikan cheppi kali ini.**

**Kuro pikir kalo ada cuplikan jadinya readers udah tau cerita chap depan.**

**Jadi nggak seru.**

**Bener nggak? ?.?**

**Mohon sarannya .**

**------kuronekoru------**

**Hwaaaa…**

**Udah mulai masuk babak serius nih.**

**Maaf kalo fic ini tambah ancur and gga seru .**

**Oh, ya.**

**Khusus chap 5 itu special omake.**

**Hehe,**

**Boleh di baca boleh tidak.**

**Out of story, just fun.**

**Supaya nggak tegang-tegang amat bacanya gitu loh.**

**Akhir kata mohon review yaa ! **


	5. Special Omake

**Yuhuu..**

**Kuro kembali.**

**Seperti yang Kuro bilang di chapter sebelumnya, Chapter 5 ini special omake.**

**Out of story, just fun.**

**Nih hasil yang Kuro buat pas lagi stress nggak ada ide.**

**Boleh di baca boleh nggak.**

**Sempat-sempatin reply review ah ~**

**Quincy Vha : Sipp . Kalau berkenan, silahkan baca fic Special Omake hasil dari otak gaje Kuro. Cerita yang sesungguhnya berlanjut di chapter 6.**

**Lansung saja yah!**

**Disclaimer : **

**Masa sih Kishimoto?? Kan saya yang bikin nih omake! *ditampar***

**Rate : K+ ajah deh.**

**Pair : nggak ada pair pair an.**

**Genre : **

**Humor/Humor/Humor/Humor *ditampar***

**Summary : **

**Kehidupan chara 'No! I'm not a GIRL!' di balik panggung. Gajeness! Special Sasuke OOC.**

**Chapter 5 – Special Omake**

Rupanya menjadi seorang actor tidak semudah yang Sasuke bayangkan. Walaupun hanya menjadi seorang actor dalam fic buatan Kuro, tetap saja menyusahkan. Belum lagi dengan sikap Kuro yang brutal dan tidak memberikan gaji tambahan sebagai pe-reply review para readers yang tidak memakai id login. Hufhh. (A/N . Hei! Aku dengar itu Sasukempret!)

Tapi itu bukan berarti Sasuke tidak menyukai pekerjaan ini. Sasuke memang menyukai Naruto sejak dulu. Hanya saja karena ia pemalu, yah.. Naruto nggak tahu deh kalau Sasuke sebenarnya suka sama dia. Karena itu, di fic ini, dengan pair SasuNaru, adegan kiss berkali-kali dengan Naruto, merupakan kesempatan emas bagi Sasuke untuk mendekati Naruto.

Sungguh pasangan yang aneh, mereka tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya mereka itu saling—ehem! Hanya Kuro yang tahu. Karena itu di suatu hari…

"Huft, pegalnya… Sudah kerja lembur begini, author itu masih saja pelit akan jumlah gajiku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Hoi! Sasuke!" panggil Kuro the author sembari membawa amplop coklat.

Mata Sasuke terbinar-binar melihat Kuro yang membawa amplop coklat datang menghampirinya.

'Nah ini dia! Apa itu adalah bonus untukku? Senangnya..' batin Sasuke.

"Ada apa Kurocchi?" ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba jadi sopan pada Kuro, sukses buat Kuro sweatdrop.

"Ah.. Ehem! Ini untukmu. Di baca ya!" ucap Kuro sembari menyerahkan amplop tsb pada Sasuke lalu berlari meninggalkannya.

'Lalalala.. Semoga isinya benar-benar bonus.. Bisa gue pakai nge-date sama Naruto nih.' Batin Sasuke OOC.

Sasuke membuka amplop coklat itu. Yang di temukannya adalah amplop putih bersimbol $ yang merupakan symbol uang. Sasuke senang bukan kepalang. Ia langsung merobek ujung amplop putih tsb, namun bukan uang yang di temukannya, melainkan selembar kertas putih yang dilipat. Sukses membuat Sasuke kecewa berat.

'Huh? Bukan uang? Huhuhuhuu..' batin Sasuke OOC berat. Bikin Kuro muntah aja.

Sasuke pun membaca isi surat tsb.

**SURAT CINTA**

**Dear : Sasuke**

'Eh? Surat cinta? Dari siapakah gerangan?' batin Sasuke gembira. Ia pun melanjutkan membacanya.

**Sasuke..**

**Sudah lama aku menyukaimu..**

**Gayamu mengibas-ngibaskan rambut yang basah penuh peluh saat selesai syuting sungguh nampak menawan di mataku.** (A/N . Hoeecckkk)

'Wah, ternyata ada juga yang mengagumi gaya yang selama ini kubanggakan. Lihat Kurocchi! Selama ini kau selalu mengejek style-ku dan mengatakan kalau itu akan membuat orang ilfeel, namun tampaknya tebakanmu salah. Hohoho..' batin Sasuke sambil tersenyum kemenangan. (A/N . Cuma orang nggak waras aja yang nggak ilfeel liat kamu gitu.)

**Gayamu saat tertidur dengan mulut terbuka lebar dan saliva yang mengalir keluar sungguh terlihat keren di mataku.** (A/N . Mungkin penulis surat ini harus ke dokter mata!)

'Ehm? Kok lama-lama aku jadi sebel ya? Walaupun maksudnya memuji, tapi kalimatnya seperti mengejek. Ah sudahlah baca lagi saja.' Batin Sasuke kesal. (A/N . Haha.. rasakan itu!)

**Karena itu bersediakah engkau menjadi kekasihku?**

**From : N**

'Wah? Menjadi kekasih? 'N' itu siapa?' batin Sasuke sembari mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas tanda berpikir.

'N.. tadi yang memberikan surat ini Kuro. Lalu ia segera berlari meninggalkanku. Seperti gadis jatuh cinta di cerita komik cewek saja. Nama asli Kuro siapa ya? Naomi.. Huruf depannya N! OMG! Ja-jadi Kuro sableng itu menyukaiku? Hiiiiyyy….' Batin Sasuke. (A/N . Hei! Apa maksudmu dengan 'Hiiiiyyy'??)

Sasuke langsung merinding, ia mengambil korek api dari kantungnya, lalu membakar surat itu. Naruto yang tak sengaja lewat melihat aktifitas Sasuke membakar surat cinta tsb.

"Sa-Sasuke… Apa yang kau bakar itu?" panggil Naruto dengan wajah lesu.

**Deg**

'Naruto? Kalau kubilang ini surat cinta yang kubaca sambil nyengir-nyengir nggak jelas ia pasti membenciku.' Batin Sasuke.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Hanya surat cinta dari orang aneh saja. Aku tak peduli." Ucap Sasuke dengan gaya bicara ala Uchiha-nya.

"Huwaaaaaaaaaa….." tiba-tiba Naruto menangis meninggalkan Sasuke, berlari kearah Kurocchi dan menangis di sana.

"Eh? Naruto!" ucap Sasuke kaget melihat reaksi Naruto.

"Cup cup.. Sasuke memang kejam ya, Naruto."

"Apa maksudmu, Kuro? Ini kan gara-gara surat cinta bodohmu ini."

Mendengar kata bodoh dari Sasuke, tangisan naruto makin menjadi-jadi.

"Na-Naruto.. ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Huwaaaaa…. Kurocchi! Ganti saja pair fic ini dengan GaaNaru. Aku tidak ingin berpasangan dengan Sasuke lagi! Huwaaaa…" ucap Naruto sembari meninggalkan Kuro dan Sasuke. Gaara yang lagi ngintip di balik tembok nyengar-ntengir nggak jelas.

"Hei, ada apa ini sebenarnya? Aku semakin tak mengerti."

"Haahh.. Sasuke.. Sasuke.. Mana mungkin aku suka padamu. Hanya orang abnormal macam Naruto yang mengagumi sikapmu itu. Coba tadi aku tak kebelet pipis, aku pasti akan menjelaskannya padamu." ucap Kuro.

Loading otak Sasuke 32%...

41%...

76%....

88%....

92%....

100%....

Loading complete.

"EHHHHHHHHHHH????????????????" teriak Sasuke yang sungguh superduper kerassss sanggup membuat telinga Kuro tuli dalam sekejap kalau saja Kuro tak mempersiapkan penyumpal telinga dari tadi. Dan tampaknya Gaara lah korban dari teriakan Sasuke.

"Ja-jadi kau tak suka padaku??"

"Hn."

"Ka-Kau tadi berlari me-meninggalkanku karena kebelet pipis?

"Hn." Sejak kapan Kuro ketularan gaya bicara khas Uchiha?

"Dan.. Pe-pengirim surat ini adalah.. Na-Naruto?"

"Ting tong."

"Tiiiiiddddaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkkkkk………..!!!!!!!"

Kuro hanya tersenyum-senyum menyeringai, seperti iblis yang turun ke dunia manusia. Fufufu.. itulah akibatnya kalau berani menantang Kuro the author.

**FIN (Special Omake Fin, bukan cerita aslinya)**

**Yihhhaaa…**

**Mengerjai Sasuke memang hal yang paling menarik buat Kuro.**

**Apa para readers suka?**

**Mohon jangan di flame, Kuro Cuma bercanda di Special Omake ini T^T**

**Tapi Kuro yakin kalau Sasuke adalah readers, ia pasti akan memberikan flame terkejam di muka bumi ini pada Kuro.**

**Gomenasaii Sasuke.**

**Sebagai gantinya pair fic ini tetap SasuNaru.**

**Cerita yang sesungguhnya berlanjut di Chapter 6**

**Akhir kata mohon REVIEW , yaa.**


End file.
